


Your hand is cold, mine burns like fire

by Kayim



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, but Foggy's still not miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hand is cold, mine burns like fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking. I hope you enjoy it!

Foggy pulled the blankets tighter around himself, still shivering. The college had informed those students who were remaining on campus during the holidays that there would be some work on the boilers, and encouraged them all to head elsewhere if they could. When Matt had said he wanted to get some extra study in during the holidays, Foggy knew that he'd be staying around too.

But neither of them had anticipated quite how cold it would be getting.

Curled up in his bed, with the blankets wrapping him up like a taco, Foggy still couldn't get warm. He had his textbook under the covers with him, a small torch giving him enough light to read by, but he dropped them both when the door opened.

"Jesus Foggy. It's actually colder in here than it is outside." Matt had his ever-present knitted hat and scarf on, his coat buttoned up to the neck. His cheeks were flushed bright red and when he pulled the hat off, his hair stuck up in directions that made him look like he'd just crawled out of bed.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway while Foggy stared at him, almost as though he was aware of Foggy's very unplatonic feelings. Which, Foggy reassured himself, he obviously couldn't.

"Um, yeah," Foggy replied eventually, as eloquent as he ever was when around Matt. "I've got some extra blankets I scrounged, but I'm still cold."

Matt looked like he was thinking about something for a moment, and then he walked over towards Foggy's bed.

"Scoot over."

Without thinking, Foggy obeyed. Matt sat down next to him and toed off his shoes before shuffling closer.

"You going to share some of those blankets then?"

Foggy untwisted himself and held one of the blankets out to Matt, who was expertly manhandling them both until they were sitting with their backs against the headboard and their bodies touching from shoulder to ankle. Matt took the blanket and pulled it across both of them.

Foggy was pretty glad that his stunned expression wasn't able to be seen by Matt.

"I figured that sharing body-heat was the best way forward," Matt said with a blinding smile. "So, can we go over chapter three again please, I'm a little fuzzy on the details?"


End file.
